Practice
by BeanieandBella
Summary: prac·tice v. To do or perform something repeatedly in order to acquire or polish a skill. ...or in Tamaki and and Kyouya's case... Sex on Kyouya's desk.


Practice 

Kyouya sat in his study writing in the journal he had received for his last birthday. He had intended only to write in it a couple of times, to avoid offending his sister, but to his surprise (and considerable annoyance) he found that once he got started he just couldn't stop.

_Maybe I just needed to get things off my chest _he thought, sighing.

Kyouya continued to scrawl furiously in the **book**, confiding his deepest desires to the paper. When his hand started to ache he glanced back over the page, getting a bit of a shock. Was that his imagination? One word seemed to appear more frequently than any other… time after time. Tamaki.

_What am I thinking about that idiot for? _he asked himself in frustration. _He isn't worth my time. _But the more Kyouya tried to convince himself this was the case the bigger the niggling doubt inside him grew. True, Tamaki's pushiness, over-enthusiasm and downright idiocy could really be an irritation. But all Kyouya found himself thinking about was the selfless way Tamaki tried to help people, his impeccable manners and of course how damn good looking he was with his silky blonde hair and innocent violet eyes.

Kyouya threw his **pen** down in disgust, then on a whim picked it back up again doodling words. He barely knew what he was thinking let alone what he was writing until he noticed the line in front of him and gasped. He crossed out angrily, pressing so hard he nearly tore the page, then slammed the book shut, hurriedly crossing the room. He didn't want to be anywhere near those words and wished he could erase them from his mind as easily as he could erase them from the page.

Yanking open the door, Kyouya found himself nose to nose with the very person that he was trying to remove from his thoughts.

'Tamaki?'

'Kyouya!' The blonde dropped his arm, which had been raised to knock on the study door, and grabbed Kyouya's hand instead, closing the door behind him as he pulled Kyouya to the centre of the room.

'I have a surprise for you!'

Kyouya was curious in spite of himself, not only because this was not a prearranged visit but also due to the fact that Tamaki was wearing a large long black coat concealing his whole body. Then Kyouya felt his jaw drop as the blonde undid the coat slowly and let it slide to the floor.

Tamaki was wearing long white over the knee **socks** with red ribbon bows at the top and a very low cut red silk dress with puff sleeves tied with white ribbon and white lace at the neckline. Kyouya's eyes however were drawn to the hem of the dress, so short that a large amount of Tamaki's thighs were on show above the top of the socks. Kyouya could not speak for several moments. He was in **shock.**

'_What_ are you wearing?' he gasped when he could finally locate his voice. It was a feeble response he knew but it was all he could manage under the circumstances.

'Don't you like it?' Tamaki pouted, 'It is the Host Club's ball coming up again and last time you said you wouldn't practice with me because it would be weird as we are two guys. But I _need_ to **dance** with someone otherwise my superior dancing talents may not be at their best. I can't possibly let my princesses down. So I put this on' (here he gestured to his outfit) 'to make you feel more comfortable with the situation.' Tamaki finished this monologue with a wink, running his hand dramatically through his perfectly arranged hair as he spoke.

Kyouya's mouth was still hanging open and he hurriedly closed it. _Baka! How can he think that this would make me _more_ comfortable with the situation? _he asked himself.

'I don't think this is a good idea…' he began but he could tell that Tamaki wasn't listening to him. The blonde had already floated across the room and turned on some classical music, though Kyouya didn't have a clue how Tamaki knew how to work the music system was.

'Lets dance!'

Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's hands, placing one around his waist, which pressed their bodies close. For once Kyouya did not feel in control and he hated the feeling. The pair started to sway to the rhythm of the music but all Kyouya could concentrate on was the feeling of Tamaki's hips pressing into his own, sliding rhythmically and seductively. After a while Tamaki spoke,

'Ne Kyouya… You don't seem to be dancing as well as you do for the ladies, what's the matter?'

Kyouya gritted his teeth as Tamaki gazed anxiously at him and his cheeks flushed; though blood was not rushing to his face alone. Suddenly Kyouya realised there was a possibility that Tamaki could feel his arousal; the material of his trousers was thin and the material of Tamaki's dress was even thinner. Thinking about this only made him more flustered. Suddenly on impulse he shoved Tamaki violently away from him so that his friend tripped backwards, landing on the floor.

'Kyouya?' Tamaki gazed up puzzled, 'Why did you do that?'

'I never agreed to this,' Kyouya exclaimed angrily, trying to justify his actions to himself more than Tamaki, 'I didn't want to do this but you more or less forced me. And what makes you think you are my **type**? You think I would want to dance with you just because you are wearing a skirt? You're just too arrogant for words. I don't know why I waste my time on you.'

Tamaki gasped and he could not stop his eyes brimming over. These were not the Host Club kind of **tears**, tearsfor effect, that were trailing down his cheeks but the kind of tears that burned and made his heart feel heavy as lead.

'Kyouya… What are you talking about… I didn't mean…' he choked, but Kyouya was already running out of the room, cursing himself internally as he went.

Tamaki was left sprawled on the floor, his seductive outfit. _Kyouya…_

Kyouya sprinted to the **bathroom**, and slammed the door shut. He slid down it on the other side.

_What have I done? _Actually, Kyouya knew exactly what he had done. He had insulted his best friend. He had hurt him. All because of his damn feelings for him. It was so unlike him to lose control and the only times he had ever done so were because of Tamaki.

Tamaki. He groaned loudly as he could not stop himself remembering how _tempting_ Tamaki had looked in that skirt. Even though Kyouya felt so guilty and ashamed of his actions, at the same time he still felt aroused thinking of Tamaki's smooth thighs, pale chest, pretty eyes...

Kyouya allowed his mind to wander further, to images of Tamaki; naked and blushing, panting and shivering at Kyouya's every touch. He began to rub the bulge in his trousers through the fabric and let out a moan as his imagination showed him what Tamaki would look like before sex, after sex, _during _sex. Suddenly he was brought back to earth when he realised he couldn't do this. He had hurt the object of his infatuation. It was time to apologise.

After Kyouya left, Tamaki sat in a dejected heap on the floor of the study for a couple of moments but then decided to find Kyouya, to demand why he had said such hurtful things. Tamaki rose to leave the room but his attention was caught by a black book on the desk. _It's Kyouya's _he realised.

Cautiously crossing the study, Tamaki cheekily flipped open the book, flicking through it. There were loads of calculations that Tamaki didn't really understand, doodled graphs, reports, tables and lots about him and the host club Tamaki noticed. Reaching the last page his eyes widened. The last five words, despite being harshly scored through, were clear to him.

I'm in love with Tamaki

_So that is why he reacted that way_ Tamaki realised, wondering how he felt about this news. He didn't feel any shock. Sitting back in Kyouya's chair he tried to interpret the turmoil of emotions, twisting and turning inside him.

Suddenly he leapt up as he heard someone coming, and his heart lifted when he saw who it was. _Kyouya!_ Without pausing to think Tamaki flung himself into Kyouya's arms, pressing their lips together in a firm but needy kiss, keeping their mouths locked together a little longer than he had first intended after he realised how soft, warm and _fun_ Kyouya's lips were.

'I love you too,' he exclaimed breathlessly, eyes shining.

Kyouya had certainly not been expecting this.

'I came to apologise for what I said,' Kyouya said stiffly, anxious to get these words out. 'You are not a waste of my time… in fact…' Then he realised what Tamaki had just said.

'L-L-Love? When did I say I loved you?' _Had his tongue slipped in the heat of the moment?_

'You didn't say it,' Tamaki gave a cheeky grin, 'But it is a good thing you wrote it or I don't think I would ever have figured it out.'

'Souga…' Kyouya would normally be annoyed that Tamaki had read something that was supposed to be private. In this case though, considering the reaction it appeared to have achieved as a result, he didn't think he was really in a situation to complain. With Tamaki's arms never quite letting go of his neck and their faces so close together, it was easy to engage the blonde in another kiss.

As he kissed Tamaki, Kyouya began to feel his forceful self returning and he thrust his tongue suddenly between Tamaki's lips, making sure to explore every part of Tamaki's mouth. He no longer cared if Tamaki knew he was hard and he ran his hands down Tamaki's back, pulling their hips together.

_Mmmm… _Kyouya was so caught up in kissing the blonde that he did not notice at first something that would usually be obvious to him. Then he suddenly realised.

'You're hard too!' he blurted out.

'Well duh, you have your hands on my ass.' Tamaki grinned.

'So… I take it you want me to do something about it then?' Kyouya teased, he found out he loved teasing Tamaki almost as much as he loved kissing him. Tamaki shrugged.

'Only if you want to…'

This was an invitation too good to refuse. Kyouya captured Tamaki's lips again and this time slid the slippery material of the red dress up Tamaki's thighs, before beginning to stroke Tamaki's arousal.

'Women's underwear?' he observed with a smirk.

'Well I had to do it properly… Ngg,' Tamaki was cut short in his protests as Kyouya harshly rubbed his erection.

'True,' Kyouya admitted. Then he suddenly had a thought, 'Wait,' he commanded. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

'Smile,' Kyouya told Tamaki and Tamaki didn't need to be asked twice, quickly putting on his best Host Club beam, which made his handsome features light up like the **sun** and made Kyouya even more glad that he was going to preserve this moment on camera. He clicked the button making sure to get all of Tamaki's legs, face and of course his dress in the **photo**. Then he quickly stowed his phone away. There would be plenty of time to admire Tamaki's outfit later, right now Kyouya's priority was to get him out of it.

'Now where was I?' Kyouya murmured. He bent his neck to suck gently on the exposed flesh surrounding Tamaki's collarbone. Then he slid his arms down Tamaki's body, pulling Tamaki's socks slowly down and off, trailing kisses down the blonde's thighs and legs as he did so.

Tamaki blushed slightly at what Kyouya was doing and decided it was his turn. He quickly unbuttoned Kyouya's shirt, slipping it down over his smooth skin, then got to work on his trousers. Kyouya allowed him to unbutton these too and slide them off but he was not expecting what came next. Tamaki ground their hips together, leaned close to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe a little before whispering.

'So you have been lusting after me, ne? Well I don't blame you; after all I am _irresistible_… Who wouldn't want to get inside me?'

'Technically fangirls want _you _in _them_,' Kyouya reminded Tamaki, 'but you are right there is no way I would be _uke_.'

Tamaki grinned. 'Well if you are so comfortable in your role as _seme_, don't you think it is time you preparedme?'

'You're pretty eager,' Kyouya smirked, 'but you're right.' Kyouya did what he had been longing to do ever since he realised what Tamaki was wearing and wasted no time in tugging the female underwear off the blonde. Then he paused.

'Don't worry.' Tamaki knew why Kyouya had stopped, 'I brought this.' Tamaki bent down and rummaged in his coat which was still crumpled on the floor, producing after a couple of moments a tube of what was unmistakably lube.

Kyouya was surprised. 'What were you expecting?' he asked, shocked. Tamaki flushed a little.

'I wasn't expecting anything… But I _was_ hoping for this,' he admitted.

'Well it is a good thing we have lube anyway,' Kyouya smirked, 'now I can do whatever I like with you.'

'You think so?'

'I know so.'

Kyouya squirted the clear, silky smooth substance on his fingers and pushing Tamaki's dress up with one hand. He stroked a trail of lube between the blonde's buttocks with the other before slowly sliding a finger into Tamaki's entrance.

'How does that feel?' he asked, eyes glued to Tamaki's face, to calculate his reaction.

'Mmmm…' was the reply and Tamaki's lust was apparent from the slight flush in his cheeks and way he was pushing back against Kyouya's finger. Kyouya took this as a sign to carry on and he pushed a second finger inside Tamaki.

Kyouya was now getting extremely turned on at the sight of Tamaki, writhing and moaning and Tamaki, noticing this, decided to help him out. Pushing Kyouya's boxers down his thighs, Tamaki gazed greedily at Kyouya's aching erection and then grabbed the lube from Kyouya's desk. Squirting a little into his hand he grasped the curved shaft of Kyouya's length, running his hand up and down painfully slowly, watching as he was able to entice a few drops of pre-cum from the end of Kyouya's length.

Curiously he rubbed his finger over the head of Kyouya's erection then brought his finger up to his mouth, sucking greedily on it enjoying the taste. His other hand continued to pump up and down. Tamaki was so absorbed in what he was doing that he barely noticed Kyouya harshly pushing a third finger into his entrance, scissoring the opening. It was a little painful but Tamaki knew it would be worth it.

Kyouya could not stop himself groaning when he felt Tamaki's hand on his erection and saw how erotically the blonde was sucking on his finger. His fingers brushed against Tamaki's prostate, which felt so good that Tamaki gasped and moved his hips trying to get Kyouya to touch him again. Kyouya obliged stroking Tamaki's prostate with steady rhythmical movements sliding his fingers in and out of Tamaki's entrance.

'I think you are ready for me,' he whispered after a while and he slid his boxers further down then off completely. His erection was already pretty well lubricated from Tamaki's hand and he lifted the red dress up and over Tamaki's head, tugging it off.

'Um… where are we going to do this?' Tamaki asked.

'On my desk,' Kyouya informed him.

Tamaki gazed at him in shock but his mind did not have much time to process this information as Kyouya kissed him briefly, then spun him round so that he was bent over the desk. Kyouya ran his hand up one of Tamaki's thighs, pushing the blonde's leg up to that it was resting on the smooth, grainy wood of the writing table. Then Kyouya slowly pushed himself into Tamaki's opening until he was completely inside.

Tamaki gasped. Kyouya was stretching him wide open and though a little uncomfortable it also felt very, very hot. It turned Tamaki on to know that he had Kyouya all to himself and that he was thinking of no-one else at this moment.

'So…tight,' Kyouya panted, rubbing his hands up Tamaki's back while he gave Tamaki a chance to adjust to his size.

'Is that… ah… a problem?'

'On the contrary.'

Kyouya placed his hands on Tamaki's hips and after a moment began moving, slowly at first. It was still slightly uncomfortable for Tamaki but he loved the feel of Kyouya's hard length throbbing inside him and the feeling was enough to make him moan in pleasure. Then suddenly the tip of Kyouya's length rubbed against the same place that he had been caressing, moments ago.

'H-Harder… Faster,' Tamaki begged, thrusting his hips back in time with Kyouya's movements and Kyouya did as Tamaki asked. The feeling of Kyouya repeatedly hitting his prostate became too much for Tamaki and he began to moan loudly.

'Ah, ah, Kyouya,' he gasped as Kyouya moved faster still.

'Nggg…Tamaki, I'm gonna…' Kyouya could feel the tension in his lower body building to climax, just the same as when he touched himself but he never found himself moaning like this before. He grabbed Tamaki's hand, lacing their fingers together as his muscles contracted and he came inside Tamaki. The feeling of being filled with Kyouya's hot liquid brought Tamaki over the edge as well and he spurted white fluid all over the desk, shuddering uncontrollably as it felt so good.

'Ah Kyouya, gomen,' he murmured quickly but Kyouya made no reply and after a moment reluctantly pulling himself out of the blonde, spinning Tamaki round and kissing him, slowly now with his hands entwined in Tamaki's hair.

'You really shouldn't read other peoples diary's you know,' Kyouya informed Tamaki when they had both got their breath back.

'Aren't you are glad that I did?' Tamaki smiled.

'Hmm,' was all that Kyouya could say in reply, not wanting to admit Tamaki was right.

After the pair had pulled their clothes back on Kyouya realised the music was still playing. He pulled Tamaki to his feet with a smile and they began to dance again slowly, with Tamaki in Kyouya's arms, not wanting to go faster as he was a little sore.

'So do you feel confident in your techniques now?' Kyouya asked after a while, his eyes glinting. Tamaki pretended to consider it.

'Well,' he mused, 'I think I still need a little more practice.'

'Hmm… practice.' Kyouya smirked, 'I am sure that can be arranged.'

* * *

Beanie: I wrote this one! Did you like it?

**Bella: I certainly did... Tamaki in a dress is love.**

Beanie: rolls eyes I might have known that would be the bit you liked! I preferred Kaoru's dress in your fic though.

**Bella: Hmm... It was pink though. Plus, Tamaki's socks probably win compared to Kaoru's...**

Beanie: Anyway... Once we finish analysing what the Host club would look like in drag, we should probably let you know that we can't make them wear this irl because we don't own Ouran. TT

**Bella: Yeah... But we can still imagine... And draw fanart... D**

Beanie: Yeah like this naked picture of the twins... wait... what... uh, that's not mine, really... I'VE BEEN FRAMED... runs away

**Bella: -watches her go- ... Right... So now I'm here alone... Umm... We love all the reviews we get so please leave us one if you like the fic. :3**


End file.
